


Kita Kita

by Pulang_Hiyas (Ruby_Eyes)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Eyes/pseuds/Pulang_Hiyas
Summary: Dalawang oras niyang tinitigan lamang muna ang kape bago ang unang pagkakataong nagkita sila.





	Kita Kita

**Author's Note:**

> Pamagat at estilo sa pagsulat hango sa pelikulang may kaparehong pamagat.

Isa. Isang tasa pa ng kape. Isang gabi pa. Isa pang pagkakataon para pag-isipan kung karapat-dapat pang ipagpatuloy ang buhay niyang tiwangwang na; umuusad nang mabagal nang hindi naman alam kung saan pupunta. Kakain paminsan-minsan dahil sinasabi ng sikmurang, _Pakainin mo na ako, parang awa mo na_. Matutulog kung pagod na pagod na at di na kayang panatilihing gising ng matinding _insomnia_. Hihinga kahit wala nang dahilan pa. Pero sige, isang tasa pa.

 

Dalawa. Dalawang tao lang ang laman ng _convenience store_ kung saan niya piniling pumunta at pansamantalang itago, ikaila sa sariling may madilim na bahagi ang isip at buhay niya. Siya – si Brienne – at ang may-ari ng tindahan. Dalawang beses niyang sinigurong siya lamang ang tao sa tindahang bibihira namang bisitahin ninuman lalo kung gabi. Dalawang oras niyang tinitigan lamang muna ang kape bago ang unang pagkakataong nagkita _sila._ At sa pagdating _niya,_ sila’y naging...

 

Tatlo. Tatlong taong kapwa walang nalalaman sa isa’t isa. Nang madagdag ang ikatlong taong pumasok sa tindaha’y tatlong beses sininok ang dalaga. Paanong hindi, gayong tatlong beses siyang nilingon ng pinakamatipuno at pinakagwapong lalaki sa balat ng lupa? Dala ang kanyang sorbetes, ito’y lumapit sa kanya, naupo sa tapat niya, sa kaharap na upuan sa nag-iisang maayos na mesa ng tindahan. Hindi ang dalaga ang dahilan ng paglapit ng lalaki. Sira kasi iyong isa pang malapit na mesa, makalat naman iyong isa pa.

 

Apat. Apat na beses pinilit hilahin ng dalaga ang laylayan ng manggas ng kanyang blusa, tinatakpan ang mga bakas ng pagkakamali niya nang nagdaang gabi – mga pagkakamaling hindi malayong maulit pang muli lalo pa’t...

 

Lima. Limang insulto ang agad na pinawalan ng mayabang na estrangherong kaharap niya. Babae raw pala siya. Huwag daw siyang masyadong sumimangot dahil lalo siyang pumapangit. Nang mamula siya sa yamot ay tumawa pa ang lapastanga’t sinabing mukha raw siyang bulkang sasabog. Para sanggain ang mga panlalait na sanay na rin naman siyang marinig ngunit may kirot pa ring hatid, hindi na lamang siya umimik; ngunit mabilis idinagdag ng walang modong lalaki na hindi rin daw siguro ganoon kalaki ang naging pagkakaiba kung naging tunay na lalaki nga ang dalaga. _Hindi mo ako mabubuyong magalit,_ giit niya; agad balik ng lalaki’y nagawa na raw niya, kanina pa. Subalit...

 

Anim. Anim na segundo lamang ang kinailangan ng aroganteng mama para kumambyo at sabihing, _Pasalamat ka’t sukdulang ng ganda ng asul mong mga mata._

Pito. Pitong gabi pang nagpabalik-balik ang makulit na estranghero sa tindahang hindi na talaga halos binibilhan ng mga tao. Nagpakilala na siya sa palayaw na _Kingslayer,_ manggagapi raw ng mga naghahari-hariang sanggano sa mundo. At sa pito pang gabi’y paulit-ulit na binigyan ng dalaga ng isa pang pagkakataon ang kung sinuman sa Pitong Poon na may pakialam pa sa buhay niya. _Isa pang tasa ng kape_ , aniya. Wala naman siyang malalim na dahilan; walang kinalaman ang pagpapabalik-balik ng lalaking nababawasan na’ng unti-unti ang mga panlalait. Hindi rin talaga dahil sa patuloy pa rin itong nauupo sa tapat niya, bagaman maayos at malinis na ang dalawa pang ibang mesa ng tindahan. Mas lalong hindi ito dahil sa mga pang-aasar ng lalaki na tila nahaluan na ng lambing sa halip na insulto. Bagaman dineretsa siya ng lalaking, _Mas gusto kitang kausap kaysa mga mapagpanggap na kaibiga’t kapamilya ko; mas totoo ka sa akin sa bawat simangot mo kaysa sa isang libong mapanlasong ngiti ng mga maling taong minamahal ko..._ Hindi... hindi pa rin ito ang dahilan ng bawat bagong tasa ng kape bawat gabi. Hindi dapat. Ngunit may kung anong bahagi sa isip niya ang kumokontra sa paghindi ng dalaga. Parehong bahaging nag-udyok na aminin niya ang muntik nang pagkitil niya sa kanyang buhay, di iilang ulit na pagsubok niyang iwan ang mundo at ipagkatiwala na sa Estranghero ang...

 

Walo. Walong buhay na dalangin niya’y sapat na sana para ang mga poon ay makuntento na, at ang ibang tao’y huwag nang agawan pa ng buhay na karapat-dapat naman nilang matamasa.  Walong buhay, mga buhay na kinuha, at isang kukunin pa – ang kanyang ama’t ina, si Galladon at ang dalawa pang kapatid na babae niyang ni hindi man lamang napangalanan bago pumanaw, si Renly, si Catelyn, at ang huli’y ang sarili niyang buhay. Ngunit...

Siyam. Siyam na linggo ang halos nagmamakaawang hiningi ng binatang kanyang kaharap. Aniya’y huwag muna siyang sumama sa pito pang iba. Baka sapat naman na raw ang pitong buhay sa Pitong Poon, kahit pansamantala lamang. Marahil ayaw ng lalaking mawalang ng makakausap. Nang usisain niya kung bakit siyam na linggo’y hindi rin daw alam nito. Hinuha ng dalaga’y may kinalaman sa parehong dahilan kung bakit may siyam na himulmol sa dulo ng kanang manggas ng polo ng binata – himulmol na kahawig ng bahagyang sira sa braso ng isang luma ngunit paborito niya pa ring isuot na barong ng kanyang ama. Ewan niya kung bakit, ngunit mabilis siyang pumayag sa siyam na linggong hirit ng lalaki. _Hindi kaya may gayuma ang pabango niyang tila kapareho ng pabangong gamit noon ni Galladon?_ Di bale na, hindi na niya pakaiisipin. Wala naman nang mawawala kung sasamahan niya muna pansamantala ang lalaking nalulumbay ring tulad niya.

 

Sampu. Sampung litratong palihim niyang kinuha ang ngayo’y nakapaskil sa dingding ng kanyang kwarto. Sampung larawan ng lalaking mas nagpabilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso, mas nagpapanatiling gising sa kanya kapag nais na niyang matulog. Ngunit naroon naman ito bawat gabing siya’y sinusumpong ng _insomnia_ , kasama niyang nagpupuyat, iniikot ang siyudad gabi-gabi, sakay ng motorsiklo ng dalaga. Dalawang larawa’y kuha niya sa tabing-dagat, habang ang lalaki’y nakangiti sa papalubog na araw at namumulang mga ulap. Dalawa pa’y litratong lama’y ang binata habang inaayos ang helmet nilang dalawa. Isa’y kuha nang minsang makatulog ito sa balikat niya. Tig-isa pang litrato habang nananalangin ang lalaki sa harap ng mga imahen Mandirigma at ng Birhen, kung saan nabasa niya sa bibig nitong ibinulong nang buong taimtim ang pangalan ng dalagang kasama. Ang huling tatlo’y sa harap ng tarangkahan ng bahay niya, kuha nang matanaw na nag-aabang doon ang binata... na hindi rin naman niya nilabas nang gabing iyon... dahil iniiwasan niya ito matapos siyang nakawan ng halik sa harap ng Dambana ng Pitong Poon.

 

Sampu. Sampung magkakahiwalay na beses na hinimok siya ng “kaibigang” si Sansa upang ipakilala ang lihim umanong kasintahan niya. Kaibigan na rin marahil niyang maituturing ang panganay ng yumao niyang gurong si Catelyn, bagaman hindi siya kabilang sa naggagandahang barkada ni Sansa. Ngunit kahit kaibigan niya ang kapwa dalaga, wala namang lihim na kasintahan siyang dapat ipakilala. Maaaring nahuhulog na ang loob niya sa mabait na binata, ngunit kaibigan lamang ang turing nito sa kanya. _Ang halik na iyo’y biro lamang_ , giit niya sa sarili, _walang halong malisya._

 

Siyam. Siyam na linggo ang dagliang lumipas, animo’y bulang nawala. Bayad na ang binata sa pagkakautang niya. Ngunit ang dalaga’y hindi pa handang maiwan muling mag-isa. Tila hindi na rin nakakapagpalubag-loob ang ideya ng pagtapos sa buhay niya. Subalit ano pang maaring gawin niya kung lalayo na ang nag-iisang kaibigan niya? Iyong kaibigang walang panipi sa titulo di tulad ni Sansa. Ni Sansang nang minsang nahuli siyang nagmumukmok, ay muling nangulit, at sa wakas ay napapayag din siyang magpakita ng larawan ng binatang nagpapakabog ng dibdib niya.

 

Walo. Walong segundo ang lumipas na walang pagkibo ni paghinga si Sansa. _Walang lalaki sa mga litrato,_ aniya. Tanging dagat lamang sa dalawa, motorsiklo sa dalawa pa, ang isa’y putol na larawan ng balikat ng dalaga, tig-isang kuha rin ng imahen ng Birhen at ng Mandirigma, at tatlong iba’t ibang anggulo ng tarangkahan ng bahay niya. Tuloy-tuloy ang buhos ng mga luha ni Sansa, nagmamakaawang bumalik silang dalawa sa manggagamot sa isip ng dalaga; nakikiusap na sa pagkakataong ito’y tapusin na niya ang buong gamutan kahit matagal, nang sa gayo’y makapamuhay na siya nang normal. At doon, kanyang napatanto: ang siyam na himulmol, ang pabangong gamit ng binatang kanyang gusto...ay mga bagay na suot niya (ng dalaga), na inilagay lamang ng isip niya sa isang bagong karakter. Isang hiwalay na katauhang minahal niya. Isang ilusyong nagparamdam ng pagtanggap sa pangit niyang itsura. Lahat katha lamang ng labis na nalumbay na isip niya.

 

Pito. Pitong beses na sinubukan ni Tormund na pumasok sa namatay nang puso ng dalaga; inuudyukan pa ito ni Sansa dahil pitong buwan na raw napapasin ng “kaibigan” niyang parating nakatitig ang balbasing lalaki sa dalaga. Subalit may “Kingslayer” man o wala, hindi gusto ng dalaga ng kahit sinong makakasama. Hindi sapat na dahilan na si Tormund lamang ang natatanging lalaking nagnasa sa dalaga upang agad niyang pagbigyan ang pagnanais nitong siya’y mapangasawa. Mas maraming mahalagang bagay sa mundo kaysa ibigay ang hilig ng katawan...katawang sa lagay naman ng dalaga’y tagadala lamang ng isang tigang na puso at may diperensyang isipan.

 

Anim. Anim na taon ang lumipas bago naintindihang lubusan ng dalaga ang sakit ng kanyang isip. Anim na taong pinakisamahan ang boses na lamang na ilusyong minsang nagpakabog sa kanyang dibdib. Mahabang gamutan ang kinailangan upang huwag pakialaman ng hiwalay niyang katauhan ang kanyang realidad at buhay. Ngunit anang lalaki sa kanyang isip, at kinumpirma rin ng manggagamot, ang kanyang _alter ego_ ay isa lamang tagapangalaga. Nais nitong siguruhing hindi na niya muling sasaktan ang sarili.

Tuloy natanggap ng ng dalagang guni-guni lamang talaga ang lalaking handang tumanggap sa tulad niyang walang maipagmalaking ganda. Kamalas-malasan pa’y may mga magsasabi na rin ngayong pangit na nga siya, baliw pa.

 

Lima. Limang linggo bago ang itinakda ng manggagamot na pagtatapos ng sikoterapiya ng dalaga, humihina na ang boses ng binata sa isip niya. Nagpaalam na rin ito isang beses, hayagang ipinaalam na may nagmamahal sa kanya – _alter ego_ mang tawagin, at sarili niya rin. Anang manggagamot kaunting panahon pa’y makakayanan na niyang bumalik sa totoong mundo. Makakatulog na siya sa parehong oras ng tulog ng ibang tao. Matatanggap niya na ring ang kalagayan niya’y magiging sira lamang ng ulo kung mamemerwisyo siya ng ibang tao. At kailanma’y hindi niya iyon ginawa. Limang linggo pa at tuluyan na siyang makakapamuhay nang normal. Makakasama na niya ang kaibigan niyang si Sansa. Wala nang panipi dahil kabilang na siya sa mabubuting mga kaibigan nitong sina Jeyne at Myrcella.

 

Apat. Apat na beses na ikinurap niya ang kanyang mga mata, kinurot ang sarili dahil ayaw maniwala sa kanyang nakikita. Kasama niya sa bagong paayos na _convenience store_ ang tatlong kaibigang kapwa abala sa pamimili habang pinaglalabanan ng dalaga ang pagbabalik ng guni-guni niya. Halos sampung taong gamutan ang binuno niya para saan? Para muli na naman siyang balikan ng hiwalay na pagkataong minsan na niyang kinalimutan? Natanggap na niyang tatanda siyang mag-isa at masaya na siya kasama ang iilang matalik na kaibigan. Hindi na niya kailangan ang guni-guni. _Kingslayer,_ may kalakasang bulong niya nang makitang papalapit na naman ang ngayo’y mas guwapo bagaman tumanda at inuuban na niyang _alter ego._ Habang hinihimas ng lalaki ang balbas na wala sa mukha nito noong una itong sumulpot sa isip niya, inakala ng dalagang siya ang lalapitan nito. Ngunit nilagpasan siya ng tingin nito, tila hindi siya kilala, at sa halip ay ngumiti kay Myrcella. Posible kayang pati ang _alter ego_ niya’y pumili na ng iba? Bakit naroon na naman ang lalaking iyon na minsan mang nagpasaya sa kanya naging simbolo rin naman ng problema niya sa pag-iisip?

 

Tatlo. Tatlong hakbang at nasa harapan niyang muli ang lalaki, mas kabigha-bighani pa kaysa dati. Tatlong beses nagngalit ang mga ngipin ng dalaga, pinipigilang pumatak ang mga luha ng pagkainis sa sarili niya.

 

Dalawa. Dalawang mahahalagang bagay ang nag-iba. Sa halip na ang sirang manggas lamang ang may problema’y putol ang isang kamay ng lalaking kaharap niya. Isa pa’y hindi niya naamoy ang pabang ni Galladon. Gayunpama’y hindi napigilang ng dalagang muling ibulong ang palayaw ng lalaking paminsan-minsa’y kinasabikan niya rin. _Kingslayer._

 

Isa. Isang kilay ng lalaki ang tumaas. Isang malakas na ‘ha’ ang nasambit ni Myrcella. Inuusisa kung ano raw yung itinawag ni Brienne sa kanyang tiyo. Isang tibok ang nilaktawan ng puso ng dalaga. Hindi nga ba imahinasyon ang lalaking muli niyang tinawag? _Kingslayer._ Isang sinserong ngiti, walang halong panlalait ang ibinigay ng lalaking hindi na lamang niya ilusyon. _Jaime,_ anito. _Ang pangalan ko’y Jaime._


End file.
